RETALIATION
by P.E.K.K.A Wizard
Summary: Tiba di dimensi lain dengan sejuta perasaan yang bernaung dihati. Uzumaki Naruto, seorang remaja ninja yang periang harus berakhir mengenaskan ditangan sahabatnya sendiri, Uchiha Sasuke. Ia bersumpah suatu hari akan mendatangi mantan sahabatnya untuk mengembalikan apa yang ia perbuat pada dirinya./ author newbie.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **Disclaimer: NARUTO By Masashi Kishimoto. HIGH SCHOOL DxD By Ichie Ishibumi.**

 **Tated: T - M**

 **Genre: Adventure, and Supernatural.**

 **Pairing: [Naruto x . . .]**

 **Warning: OOC, EYD kurang rapih, and Typo.**

 **Summary: Tiba di dimensi lain dengan sejuta perasaan yang bernaung dihatinya. Uzumaki Naruto, seorang remaja ninja yang periang harus berakhir mengenaskan ditangan sahabatnya sendiri, Uchiha Sasuke. Ia bersumpah suatu hari akan mendatangi** _ **mantan**_ **sahabatnya untuk mengembalikan apa yang ia perbuat pada dirinya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **RETALIATION By P.E.K.K.A Wizard**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Prologue**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Darah. Merasakan darah mengalir keluar dalam tubuh merupakan suatu hal yang biasa bagi dirinya. Namun kali ini, apa yang ia rasakan jelas sangat berbeda. Matanya terbelalak kaget, jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang, tubuhnya menegang, itulah yang ia rasakan setelah melihat sebuah tangan yang menusuk tepat dijantungnya. Bukan itu yang menyebabkan ia terkaget, tapi pemilik tangan yang telah menusuk dirinya yang membuat ia kaget.

"Kenapa. . .?" ucap lemah dirinya.

". . . ."

Angin berhembus dikala malam hari itu, malam yang seharusnya menjadi hari bahagianya kini terganti oleh malam penuh tragedi yang tak bisa dilupakan.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus aku untuk membunuhmu."

Kembali, kembali angin berhembus kencang mengakibatkan surai pirangnya bergerak. Bulir-bulir keringat dingin tertepa oleh angin yang berhembus menciptakan suasana menjadi menegangkan.

Darah segar perlahan-lahan keluar dari balik sudut bibirnya lalu bergerak kebawah sesuai hukum gravitasi. Lalu darah itu menetes ke permukaan tanah yang menjadi saksi bisu akan apa yang terjadi dimalam bulan purnama itu.

"Ugh. . . ohok. . ."

Rasa sakit telah menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Keberadaanmu. . . tidak dibutuhkan lagi, hanya itu alasanku membunuhmu."

"Ohok. . . sialan." Gumamnya sambil menahan rasa amat sakit.

Kembali, dirinya menerima rasa sakit yang lebih sesaat setelah sebuah tangan yang menusuk jantungnya telah dicabut oleh pemiliknya.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

Langkah gontai ia paksakan untuk menjauhi orang yang telah melakukan semua ini pada dirinya.

"Semua yang kau lakukan sia-sia saja. Pada akhirnya kau akan mati ditanganku. . . lihat, ada sebuah jurang di sampingmu. Kau ingin kesana? Baiklah akan aku bantu."

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

Pandangannya melihat seorang yang kini ia benci mendekati dirinya. Ingin mempercepat langkah namun tidak bisa karena kehabisan tenaga akibat menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

 _Bruk._

Dirinya sudah tidak dapat bergerak lagi. Ia hanya bisa berharap agar diberi kehidupan yang jauh lebih baik setelah ini, jauh lebih baik. Apa pun yang akan terjadi, dirinya bersumpah untuk memenuhi sebuah kata yang tabu bagi dirinya, sebuah kata yang tidak pernah ia ucapkan, dan sebuah kata yang tidak pernah terpintas di otaknya. . . _pembalasan._

Ia bersumpah akan membalas perbuatan orang itu. Pembalasan yang jauh lebih kejam.

 _Duagh._

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, rasa sakit kembali menghampiri tubuhnya setelah sebuah kaki menendang mukanya dengan kasar mengakibatkan dirinya terdorong cukup jauh sampai ia berhenti di ujung jurang.

"Ugh. . ."

Meringis kesakitan, hanya itulah yang dapat ia lakukan.

 _Duagh._

Sebuah tendangan kasar kembali menghampiri wajahnya mengakibatkan ia terlempar kedalam jurang yang dalam dan gelap.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak. . . Naruto."

Jatuh, merasakan angin yang menerpa wajah dengan kasarnya adalah hal yang lumrah ketika terjatuh. Dirinya menutup kedua mata pasrah, ia berfikir tidak akan mungkin selamat dari ketinggian itu. Jurang yang pernah ia singgahi saat gurunya mendorong dirinya kedalam jurang. Kini, jurang itu adalah makam bagi dirinya, ironis.

Kulitnya merasakan hawa yang jauh lebih dingin dari yang tadi. Ia sadar, ia akan segera sampai di dasar jurang. Namun tidak ada kepanikan ataupun ketakutan apa pun. Yang ia rasakan hanyalah. . . sakit, baik hati maupun raga.

.

.

.

" **Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Jantung Naruto melemah dan hampir mati. Aku telah melakukan regenerasi pada jantungnya sebisaku."**

" **Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan."**

" **Ck! Uchiha sialan itu. Sekali Uchiha tetap Uchiha!" mata merahnya memperlihatkan kebencian.**

" **Jangan berfikir kesana dulu, lebih baik kita cari akal untuk menyelamatkan Naruto."**

" **Kau benar, rubah."**

" **Seluruh sistem chakranya telah dihancurkan. Aku dapat memperbaikinya namun tidak dalam waktu dekat."**

" **Lebih baik dilakukan dari pada tidak sama sekali."**

" **Cepatlah berfikir! Dasar jurang telah terlihat. Jika Naruto sampai jatuh maka tamatlah riwayatnya."**

" **Aku tahu itu dasar pasir!"**

" **Kita sakutan kekuatan kita dan melakukan jutsu ruang dan waktu."**

" **Bodoh! Itu tidak bisa dilakukan, terlalu beresiko."**

" **Tidak ada pilihan lain kera!"**

" **Memang tidak ada pilihan lain, lebih baik kita segera melakukannya."**

" **Baiklah."**

" **Umm."**

" **Oke."**

" **Sip."**

Perlahan-lahan, tubuh Naruto terselimuti oleh pedar berwarna putih terang. Pedar cahaya itu semakin terang dan menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Naruto sampai tidak terlihat. Tidak lama kemudian, pedar cahaya itu meredup dan kemudian lenyap tanpa sisa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah ruang, ruang yang berukuran tidak jelas, bervolume tidak jelas, dan berbentuk tidak jelas. Sebuah ruang yang hanya diisi oleh oksigen dan warna hitam bercampur dengan warna lain. Celah dimensi namanya.

Terlihat dicelah dimensi sebuah naga merah berukuran super raksasa tengah terbang dengan santainya. Tidak lama kemudian, dihadapan naga itu muncul pedar berwarna putih terang lalu menampilkan sebuah remaja pirang dengan kondisi mengenaskan, Uzumaki Naruto namanya.

Naga merah itu menghentikan laju terbangnya lalu melihat seorang manusia yang berada dihadapannya itu. Sedikit menaikkan matanya ketika sebuah aura berwarna orange muncul secara tiba-tiba dari manusia dihadapannya itu. aura berwarna orange itu perlahan-lahan membentuk sebuah kepala rubah.

" **Siapa. . . kalian?"** tanya naga merah itu, Great Red namanya.

" **Kalian? Jadi, kau sudah tahu kedatangan kami, bukan hanya satu saja."** Ucap aura orange berbentuk kepala rubah, Kurama namanya.

" **Benar. Dan aku berasakan beberapa energi asing dari tubuh bocah kuning itu. Kekuatannya ada sepuluh termasuk kekuatan bocah tersebut."** ucap Great Red.

" **Begitu. Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?"** tanya Kurama.

" **Jika kalian berniat jahat maka aku akan membunuh kalian semua."** Jawab Great Red sambil menaikkan sedikit intensitas kekuatannya.

" **Kami tidak jahat. Kami hanya pendatang baru yang terpaska datang kemari."**

" **Untuk apa?"**

" **Menolong anak ini. Jika kau berkenan maka tolong bantulah. Aku membutuhkan kekuatanmu yang besar itu."** ucap Kurama setelah ia mendeteksi seberapa besar kekuatan naga yang berada dihadapannya.

" **Kenapa tidak kalian saja? Kalian mempunyai potensi yang jauh lebih besar untuk menyelamatkan bocah itu."**

" **Aku tahu akan hal itu, tapi saat kami berusaha menyembuhkan anak ini terjadi sesuatu hal yang tak terduga. Kekuatan yang kami salurkan kepada anak ini entah kenapa menolak."**

" **Begitu. Apa imbalannya untukku?"** tanya Great Red.

" **. . . ."**

Great Red masih menunggu jawaban dari lawan bicaranya. Dilain pihak, Kurama sedang berdiskusi dengan teman-teman bijuunya.

" **Aku akan memberikanmu setengah kekuatan kami."** Ucap Kurama.

" **Sepertinya menarik. Kekuatan yang ada dalam tubuh kalian berpedar dengan hangat, berbeda dengan kekuatan diduniaku. Baiklah aku setuju. Kemarikan bocah itu."** ucap dan perintah Great Red.

Kurama lalu masuk kembali ke tubuh Naruto dan mendorongnya kehadapan Great Red. Setelah sampai di hadapan mulutnya, Great Red lalu membukakan mulutnya secara lebar-lebar dan menelan tubuh Naruto yang tidak berdaya.

' **Aku juga akan memberikan kekuatan baru untuk bocah ini. Sekiryuushin akan segera hadir didunia ini, khukhukhukhu. . .'** batin Great Red dengan sedikit seringai. Didalam pikirannya, ia ingin melihat reaksi dunia luar khusus-nya dunia supranatural yang mengetahui bahwa ada seseorang yang menyandang gelas perwaris kekuatan Great Red, Sekiryuushin. Bukan hanya itu saja, ada rencana lain dalam pikirannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN:** Hanya author newbie yang coba-coba buat fanfic, mohon saran dan kritikannya untuk membuat fic ini lebih bagus.

 _The Clan War Preparation is about to end!_

Wihh. . . ada panggilan. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.

Reviews please. . .


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **Disclaimer: NARUTO By Masashi Kishimoto. HIGH SCHOOL DxD By Ichie Ishibumi.**

 **Tated: T – M.**

 **Genre: Adventure, and Supernatural.**

 **Pairing: [Naruto x . . .]**

 **Warning: OOC, EYD kurang rapih, and Typo.**

 **Summary: Tiba di dimensi lain dengan sejuta perasaan yang bernaung dihatinya. Uzumaki Naruto, seorang remaja ninja yang periang harus berakhir mengenaskan ditangan sahabatnya sendiri, Uchiha Sasuke. Ia bersumpah suatu hari akan mendatangi** _ **mantan**_ **sahabatnya untuk mengembalikan apa yang ia perbuat pada dirinya.**

 **Balasan Reviews: untuk agustatsumi, kehheheheh. . . apa kamu kecewa dengan fic cross DxD yang alurnya hanya itu-itu saja? Tenang fic ini akan berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Alur masih akan saya buat sama dengan anime DxD nya. Namun, akibat akan saya buat berbeda, kamu tahu kan maksudku? Sebab akan saya buat sama namun akibat akan saya buat berbeda.**

 **Naruto akan membalas dendam? Itu pasti. Ke Konoha? Jelas lah.**

 **Untuk masalah pair, saya tidak akan membuat harem karena saya tipe laki-laki setia wkwkwkwk #plak. Dan. . . saya juga masih bingung untuk memberikan pair kepada Naruto atau tidak sama sekali.**

 **Untuk yang telah memberikan saran dan kritik, terima kasih banyak. Saya akan memikirkannya kembali.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **RETALIATION By P.E.K.K.A Wizard**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Justice Pseudo**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dia berbaring memandangi awan putih. Mengamati awan yang melayang diatas langit biru dengan indahnya. Angin berhembus menerpa wajah putihnya, seakan berbicara sesuatu yang tentunya ia tidak pahami. Surai merahnya menari pelan mengikuti arah hembusan angin. Matanya tertuju keatas langit namun dari sorotan matanya dapat dilihat bahwa ia sedang tidak memandang keatas langit, hanya ada satu kata yang terlintas disetiap pikiran orang jika melihat sorotan matanya, kosong.

Beberapa rumput hijau menari menyentuh wajahnya, namun hal itu sama sekali tidak mengganggu dirinya. Di dalam kekosongannya, dalam hati ia berfikir, untuk apa hidup didunia ini? untuk apa bersusah payah hidup di dunia ini? untuk apa ia rela berkorban demi orang lain? Untuk apa? Kini ia sadar, bahwa perdamaian sejati tidak akan pernah tercipta, tidak akan.

' _Perang membawa kematian, sakit, dan kepedihan kepada kedua belah pihak. Sangat sulit menerima seseorang yang sangat dicintai, bahan kita meyakini bahwa mereka tidak akan pernah mati. Kau mencoba mencari arti kematian namun yang kau dapat hanyalah kepedihan dan kebencian. Mati seperti sampah. . . kebencian yang tak pernah berakhir, rasa sakit yang tak pernah bisa sembuh, itulah arit perang. Aku percaya kepadamu. . . Uzumaki Naruto.'_

' _Tapi. . . bahkan aku bisa melihat terlalu banyak kebencian didunia ninja kita. Dan aku ingin mencari sesuatu tentang kebencian itu, tapi aku tidak yakin apa yang harus aku lakukan. Tapi aku memiliki keyakinan bahwa hal itu akan datang pada waktunya nanti, ketika orang benar-benar memahami satu sama lain. Dan jika aku tak dapat menemukan jawabannya, mungkin aku akan mempercayakannya kepadamu untuk menemukannya. Aku mengandalkanmu, Naruto.'_

Berbagai suara tergiang di otaknya, suara yang ia benar-benar serapi dulu kini akan dihapus untuk selamanya.

"Ero-sennin, Nagato, perdamaian sejati tidak akan pernah terwujud." Gumamnya.

Dia memang sangat naïf dulu, kini ia telah mengetahui semuanya. Apa yang ia perbuat dulu, ia tidak akan berbuat lagi.

" **Masih memikirkannya keh, Naruto?"** sebuah suara berat terdengar didalam kepalanya. Suara itu berasal dari Kurama, rubah ekor sembilan yang mendiami tubuh Naruto sejak kecil.

"Hn." Gumam pemuda berambut merah itu dengan singkat, Uzumaki Naruto namanya.

" **Sekarang, apa yang akan kau perbuat?"**

"Jelaslah."

" **Begitu. Sebaiknya kau mencari informasi didunia ini, cari informasi yang berhubungan dengan teleport. Aku dan semua bijuu tidak dapat memindahkanmu kembali ke dunia ninja dalam waktu dekat."** Jelas Kurama.

"Kenapa?" bingung Naruto.

" **Chakra kami tidak memungkinkan untuk mengaktifkan jutsu perpindahan dunia, karena kami telah memberikan setengah kekuatan kepada naga merah itu. Dan kami harus mengumpulkan kekuatan minimal 2 tahun untuk dapat menggunakan full power."** Jelas Kurama.

"Hn."

" **Satu lagi, kau sudah tahu kan bahwa kau mendapatkan kekuatan baru, latihlah kekuatan tersebut sebelum kau melakukan** _ **itu**_ **."**

"Aku mengerti. Jadi, apa kau bisa mengajari kekuatan baruku?" tanya Naruto kepada Kurama tentunya.

" **Aku tidak begitu yakin, kekuatan yang kau miliki sangat jauh berbeda dengan chakra. Namun untuk pengendaliannya aku yakin latihannya hampir sama seperti melatih control chakra."** ucap Kurama tidak yakin.

"Begitu, jadi aku harus mencari guru untuk mengajariku kekuatan baru ini? itu terlalu lama Kurama."

" **Hanya itu satu-satunya bocah! Dan juga, gunakanlah kesempatan ini untuk mencari informasi."**

"Hn. Latu lagi, kenapa fisikku jadi berubah?" tanya Naruto. Ya, sejak ia tersadar dari pingsannya, Naruto cukup kaget dengan perubahan yang ia alami, mulai dari rambur berbubah warna menjadi merah dan gaya rambut menuruti ayahnya, warna kulitnya berbuah menjadi putih, dan terakhir perubahan tubuhnya yang sedikit lebih membesar serta berisi.

" **Sudah kubilang, kau diselamatkan oleh naga merah itu dan sedikit DNA-nya bersatu dalam tubuhmu menjadikanmu yang seperti ini."** jawab Kurama.

"Hn."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Konohagakure no Sato]**

"Jadi. . . apa semua yang kudengar itu benar, Sasuke?" seorang wanita tua berumur 70 tahun lebih memakakai kimono tradisional bertanya kepada seorang pemuda berambut hitam gaya emo dihadapannya.

"Hn. Itu benar, Naruto. . . telah mati. Dan penyebab matinya adalah. . . seseorang dari keturunan Kaguya." Ucap pemuda yang ditanyai itu sambil memasang wajah sendu, yang tentunya dibuat-buat.

"Tapi ini aneh, Kaguya, atau Dewi kelinci, mana mungkin masih ada keturunannya di dunia ini." ucap salah seorang pria tua berumur 70 tahun lebih memakai kaca mata.

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu, kejadiannya begitu cepat. Ia juga memiliki rinnegan." Ucap Sasuke mengada-ngada.

"Aku masih tidak mempercayai hal ini." kini seorang laki-laki dewasa berambut putih memakai masker yang berbicara.

"Semua kejadian ini benar Kakashi-sensei, aku berani bersumpah." Ucap Sasuke tegas.

Kakashi terdiam sejenak setelah ucapan tegas yang keluar dari mulut mantan anak didiknya. Suasana menjadi hening seketika. Tidak lama kemudian, Sasuke mulai berucap.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Aku akan menggantikan posisi Naruto yang akan menjadi Hokage selanjutnya. Dan juga, aku akan mewujudkan impiannya yang belum terwujud."

Semua kembali dibuat bisu oleh perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke dengan tegas. Mereka saling pandang memandang satu sama lain lalu mengangguk, kecuali satu orang.

"Baiklah, sepertinya tidak ada calon lain yang menyaingi Naruto selain kau, Sasuke. Maka dari itu kami memutuskan untuk melantikmu menjadi Hokage selanjutnya." Ucap Koharu.

"Hn. Kalau tidak ada urusan lain, saya pamit undur diri."

Setelah ucapannya, Sasuke berbalik badan dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Tercetak sebuah seringai kepuasan diwajahnya. Setelah Sasuke keluar dari ruangan itu, Kakashi tidak henti-hentinya memandangi pintu yang berada dihadapannya.

'Ada yang aneh.' Batin Kakashi.

"Ada apa Kakashi?" tanya Koharu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kalau begitu aku juga pamit undur diri."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Back To Naruto]**

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

Kedua kaki ia langkahkan, melangkah tanpa tahu arah tujuan. Kedua matanya tidak henti-hentinya melihat pemandangan yang ada didepannya, sebuah bangunan besar nan tinggi yang belum pernah ia lihat, indah dan juga bagus.

Setelah puas dengan pemandangan yang ada disekitarnya, ia lalu memfokuskan kembali kedua matanya ke depan. Surai merahnya sedikit terangkat akibat hembusan angin yang tiba-tiba menerpa dirinya.

" **Kau pasti merasakannya kan? Naruto. . ."** Kurama berbicara didalam kepala Naruto.

"Hn. Aku merasakannya, sebuah energi sangat kuat yang tidak kukenal berada tidak jauh dari sini, sekitar 1 kilo meter dari tempat kita." Balas Naruto sambil bergumam.

" **Lebih baik kau bertemu dengannya, korek informasi sebanyak-banyaknya dari dia."** Usul Kurama.

"Memang itu tujuanku, namun aku rasa akan sulit. Mengingat dia memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar, pasti dia memiliki kecerdasan yang besar." ucap Naruto masih menggumam.

" **Jangan khawatir, masih ada kami disini."** Sebuah suara lain terdengar didalam kepala Naruto, suara ini bukan berasal dari Kurama.

"Terima kasih Son, aku tidak akan melupakan kalian semua."

Mereka pun telah berhenti berbicara, Naruto kembali memfokuskan langkah dan pandangannya untuk mendatangi tempat energi yang ia rasakan. Namun, langkahnya terhenti setelah ia melihat sebuah bangunan besar yang dikerumuni oleh orang banyak. Didepan bangunan tersebut terlihat dua tiang bendera, masing-masing tiang itu telah berkibar bendera Jepang dan _Seigi_ (Keadilan).

"Keadilan. . . kah?" gumam Naruto. Ia pun sedikit penasaran dan memutuskan untuk memasuki bangunan besar itu.

"Ano. . . apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya Naruto kepada seorang pria dihadapannya yang terlihat sedang menggenggam sebuah camera.

Pria yang merasa ditanya pun berbalik badan. "Disini sedang diadakan sidang." Jawab pria itu.

"Sidang? Ada masalah apa?"

"Menurut informasi, seorang kakek tua mengambil kayu di perkebunan milik seseorang. Karena tidak terima, pemilik kebun menggugat kakek tersebut. Dan beginilah. . . kakek itu sedang menghadapi sidang sekarang." Jawab pria tersebut sambil menghela nafas entah kenapa.

"Begitu. . . terima kasih."

"Ya, sama-sama anak muda."

Setelah itu, Naruto memutuskan untuk melihat sidang. Dengan sedikit mengeluarkan kekuatannya, ia dapat dengan mudah memasuki ruang sidang tanpa ada hambatan apa pun. Naruto pun duduk dibangku paling pojok belakang.

"Saudari Satomi, apa benar anda mengambil kayu di perkebunan saudari Kahaza yang bukan milik anda?" tanya sang hakim sambil melihat seorang pria tua renta dihadapannya.

"I-itu tidak benar Pak Ha-hakim, sa-saya hanya mengambil kayu di perbatasan kebun sa-saudari Kahaza." Jawab pria tua renta itu tergagap karena sudah tidak bisa berbicara lancar dimasa tuanya.

Sang hakim pun mengalihkan pandangannya menuju seorang pria dewasa yang terlihat masih muda. "Saudari Kahaza, menurut pengakuan yang diajukan oleh saudari Satomi, apakah terdapat kekeliruan yang anda lihat?" tanya sang Hakim.

Pria dewasa yang dipanggil Kahaza pun hanya duduk diam ditempatnya. Sedetik kemudian, berdirilah seorang pria dewasa yang berada di samping Kahaza, ia adalah jaksanya.

"Tidak ada kekeliruan apapun dalam kasus ini, saya telah memberikan buktinya beberapa hari lalu."

"Memang benar semua bukti yang anda berikan kepada kami 99 persen asli. Namun, saudari Satomi mengaku dirinya tidak mengambil kayu di perkebunan milik saudari Kahaza."

"Sa-saya berani bersumpah Pak Ha-hakim, bahwa sa-saya tidak mengambil kayu di perkebunan mi-milik Pak Kahaza." Satomi masih membela dirinya, bulir bening keluar di sudut matanya dan menetes kebawah melalui pipinya.

Kini, kedua kubu saling beradu didalam ruang sidang tersebut. Dari kubu Kahaza, terlihat jaksa atau pengacara yang telah siap selalu membela dirinya. Dibelakangnya terlihat banyak orang yang telah menduduki semua bangku, tidak ada satu pun bangku yang kosong di kubu Kahaza. Banyak orang membela Kahaza, atau sebut saja kubu penggugat.

Dilain kubu, lebih tepatnya kubu terdakwa, terlihat Satomi duduk sendirian, tidak ada pengacara yang membela dirinya. Dibelakangnya pun sama, tidak ada satu orang pun yang hadir untuk membela dirinya. Semua bangku yang berada dibelakangnya kosong kecuali satu, ya. . . satu orang yang menduduki bangku kubu Satomi, orang itu yang telah berhasil menyelinap masuk, Uzumaki Naruto lebih tepatnya.

Kembali ke masalah awal. "Saudari Satomi, apakah anda dapat membawa bukti kalau anda tidak bersalah dalam kasus ini?" tanya sang Hakim.

"Ti-tidak ada. Tapi, sa-saya berbicara yang sejujur-jujurnya, ba-bahwa saya tidak sekali pun me-mengambil kayu dari kebun saudari Kahaza. Sa-saya berani bersumpah atas nama Tuhan." Masih, ia masih membela dirinya.

"Saudari Satomi, anda tidak membawa bukti kalau anda tidak bersalah. Sedangkan saudari Kahaza dapat membuktikan kalau anda bersalah. Maka dari itu kami dari pihak Hakim memutuskan bahwa saudari Satomi bersalah karena telah mencuri kayu dari kebun milik saudari Kahaza, dan saudari Satomi akan dikenai hukum berupa dipenjara selama 2 tahun dan denda sebesar 200.000 ryo. Sidang ini ditutup."

 _Tok. Tok. Tok._

Palu keadilan telah berbunyi, bunyi yang menandakan akhir dari sidang tersebut. Satomi lalu dibawa keluar oleh petugas untuk dibawa ke kantor polisi, ia terlihat diseret dengan linangan air mata, ya. . . air mata yang menggambarkan betapa keadilannya di injak-injak. Palu yang menggambarkan keadilan terdengar konyol memang, yang ada hanyalah keadilan yang semu.

Setelah Satomi keluar, kini giliran kubu Kahaza yang berbondong-bondong keluar, raut wajah mereka berbeda sekali dengan raut wajah Satomi. Raut wajah yang menggambarkan kepuasan, dan kemenangan.

Akhirnya, yang terakhir keluar dari ruang itu adalah Naruto, masih dengan wajah datarnya seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Naruto berjalan keluar, menyusuri lorong-lorong yang terlihat sepi. Mungkin petugas sedang menangani sisa kasus Satomi barusan. Cukup lama ia menyusuri lorong itu sampai akhirnya ia melihat sebuah pertigaan. Namun, sebelum melewati pertigaan itu ia mendengar sebuah suara dua orang pria yang sedang bercakap-capak. Entah kenapa tapi pendengaran Naruto jadi sedikit lebih kuat, ia dapat mendengar dengan jelas walau jarak antara dirinya dan dua orang itu terlampau cukup jauh.

"Bagaimana? Kau puas?"

"Tentu saja, setelah kakek tua itu tidak ada maka aku dapat dengan mudah menguasai tanah miliknya. Terima kasih karena mau membantuku untuk menjebloskannya ke penjara."

"Yah. . . selama ada uang maka semua beres. Jadi mana sisanya?"

"Kau memang tidak sabaran. Ini, sisanya. Semoga kita dapat bekerja sama kembali."

"Yah, aku juga mengharapkan itu dari mu. . . Kahaza. Sampai jumpa lagi."

Naruto, melihat dua orang yang ia kenal sebagai Kahaza dan Hakim yang memutuskan tadi. Rupanya ia telah mengerti akan situasi ini.

" **Setelah melihat semua itu. . . apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"** tanya Kurama didalam kepala Naruto.

"Hn. Tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali denganku. Lebih baik aku segera mencari energi yang ku incar. Sepertinya ia tidak bergerak sama sekali dari tadi."

" **Hah. . . terserah kau saja."**

Setelah itu, Naruto lalu keluar dari gedung pengadilan, ia berhenti sejenak sambil memandang bendera yang melambangkan _keadilan_ lalu berjalan kembali sedetik kemudian.

"Di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya keadilan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

Wew. . . kembali dengan saya sang author gaje. Bagaimana? Feelnya kerasa? Mungkit tidak ya. . . mohon dimaklumi karena saya author baru.

Tidak perlu banyak basa basi lagi. Saya pamit undur diri.

Troops udah siap GoWiPe (Goblin Wizard P.E.K.K.A) wkwkwkwkwkwkwk. . . . .

Reviews please. . .


End file.
